


Collective

by Alezandrite



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega! Jughead, Omega! Kevin, Omega/Omega, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 18:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12371895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alezandrite/pseuds/Alezandrite
Summary: Being the only male omega's in Riverdale Kevin and Jughead find comfort in each other.





	Collective

Kevin and Jughead would never be friends if it wasn't for the fact that both of them are the only male omegas in Riverdale they both knew this and this was why they found each other together whenever something happened. This was why the two of them were sitting in Pop’s Shop drinking milk shakes in a booth way in the back away from the prying eyes of other customers. ”I was in the middle of something when you called.” Jughead Jones claims in between sips of his double chocolate shake in his usual grumpy tone while giving the preppy boy a look. At this the well dressed sheriff's son rolled his eyes at the other omega because when the always hungry guy says in the middle of something he probably means in the middle of a make out session with one of the four alpha’s who have been chasing after him the second he presented as an omega though if he had to guess which one it was Keller would probably pick Jason Blossom seeing how many hickies were on his neck. 

“I think I might be pregnant.” 

“What do you mean might be? I thought you said you broke it off with Joaquin.” 

“We did fool around a couple months ago.” 

“Are you seriously suggesting that I got you pregnant? Did you forget how hard it is for one omega to get another omega pregnant?!” 

“Keep your voice down!” Kevin Keller hissed at his friend not wanting one of the many gossips of the town to hear their conversation. They weren't each other's type, but he was so distraught over everything that happened between him and the biker that he sought out comfort in the other omega one night at the drive letting the hungry boy touch him. As their bodies connected he forgot about all the hurt losing himself in the others eyes as gasps and moans echoed throughout the car with each thrust. They were not exactly best friends like Kevin was with Betty and Veronica but a part of Jones cared about the other boy ever since they first started their first collective meeting a few years ago and now this bombshell.

“Whatever happens, we're not naming it Forsythe Pendleton.”


End file.
